


What a tease

by ibreatheakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Language, Oikawa is tortured with him in a suit, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreatheakaashi/pseuds/ibreatheakaashi
Summary: All of Oikawa’s sanity flew out of the roof when he saw Iwaizumi in a suit.---------Iwaizumi surprises him in a suit and tortures him with his sexiness, and his stress in goneTHE EXCUSE TO WRITE SMUT





	What a tease

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys im still an amateur when it comes to writing sex and stuff so please have mercy and enjoy!
> 
> also its just a random scenario of work jobs, and i just chose Oikawa to work with Suga at a daycare cuz why not?

All of Oikawa’s sanity flew out of the roof when he saw Iwaizumi in a suit. 

It was just another day, he was working at the daycare with Suga called ‘Little Sunshine’s’. He was already stressed, he spent the whole day with a crying child wailing for it’s mother, a kid got hurt and he had to calm her down, peeing incidents and you know where the problems lead. The last thing he needed was another fucking surprise. In fact, he was dead on his feet. 

Finally after the long day, the kids are being picked up by around 5 o’clock. He slugs into a small chair meant for 4 year old, stretching out his legs. 

“Long day huh.” Suga says, watching a couple kids waiting to picked up by their parents in the corner. 

“You say that. I really want a bubble bath and sleep for eternity.” he groans, and Suga laughs. They move sort and organize the toys that the kids left on the floor. The door opens and he assumed that it was a parent coming to pick up their kid so he doesn’t look up. He sees Suga and he smiles. It’s devilish, and couldn’t possibly be good. 

“I’ll cover for you.” he whispers and he stands up, wiping the dirt off his pants. He peeks around the corner and sees spiky hair, and calls out to him. 

“I’ll be right there.” he chirps, and goes to grab his bag, and undoes his apron from baking sugar cookies after lunch. He changed into black slacks hugging his ass and a white button up. He comes out of the bathroom, and waves to Suga who looks up from reading a book to the kids around him. He grins, and whistles. 

“Have Fun!” he frowns, what was he thinking he was doing? Iwaizumi was picking him up, it was nothing new. He goes to the front desk and his heart drops. 

He didn’t even recognize him, his hair was the same, but there was no change to that. He wore a three-piece, it was sharp black that pierces through his skin. 

His gaze traveled to his legs, that clinging to black dress pants sculpting his perfect thighs. And his shirt, god he thought he was going to split. His jacket tightened around his arms, it was a weakness. He felt the urge into sex overdrive. 

He almost undressed them right there, but he was mature and could keep this in. he knew that Iwaizumi was torturing him, but why he was wearing it? 

“Iwa-chan! What a surprise?” he stammers, and Iwaizumi kisses him on the forehead.

“You like? I got a promotion, let’s go and celebrate I made reservations.” he made reservations.

God, how important was this. 

Was he purposefully trying to destroy him, at work! 

He goes to front desk to see a bored Akaashi typing away on the computer, he signs the name out and Akaashi gives him a look. 

“Have a good time, Oikawa.” he smirks, and glares at him. They head into the car, and he sits at the passenger seat. In the car, he finds himself staring at him. 

He couldn’t help it, it was like all of his senses left his body.

“So a new promotion right?” he says slowly. 

“Yah, did the suit sway them to give you job?” his fingers linger on neck. He leans over, and licks his earlobe, sucking off with a loud  _ pop! _

“Oikawa…” he warns, but let him. 

“I’d let you fuck me in that suit anywhere.” he whispers, and his hands move to the bulge at his pants, rubbing the front of it. 

“Fuck Oikawa.” he curses. 

“Keep your eyes on the road, we’ll be late for our reservations.” he chided lightly, not letting his grip loosen. 

“We’re going home.” he grunted out, Oikawa smiled. 

“I’ll call to cancel.” he goes to rings Suga’s number, it rings twice. 

“Hey Suga we decided to cancel our reservations for tonight, but why don’t you go to use it, it’s the usual place, just ask for the name Iwaizumi.” bubbling happiness comes from the other line, and he laughs. 

“Enjoy yourself.”

  
  


Iwaizumi shoves him against the wall, pulling him for a hard kiss. He kisses him back with fire burning in his bones, fisting with his hair. He throws his shirt off, as he kisses along the slope of his neck. He touches his muscles, they were bulky and couldn’t possibly be better. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” he groans and starts grinding on him. Iwaizumi hisses and grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, restraining him. His hands snake around his waist and he squeezes his ass. 

“The better question is that are you trying to kill me? Your ass in these pants.” he thumbs along the waistband. His tongue flicks along his neck, biting and teething the skin. 

“I could tell, give me your best shot.” he looks as if he’s ready to destroy him, and he was all in. his pants fall to the floor, and so does his boxers, leaving him naked. He automatically wraps his legs around him and he lifts him up and backpedals in the kitchen, and he feels the cold counter and grins. 

“How sincere.” he teases. 

“A man is always true to his word.” his lips move along his chest, a smile on his face. 

Oikawa crawls on the table and unbuckles his belt and he kisses the clothed swelling cock. He shucks it on the floor, and he hears Iwaizumi sigh in relief. He licks the tip swirling his tongues up and down. He kisses the stripe, and bobs his head, and he feels a hand in his hair, pulling. Nasty words leave his mouth, and Oikawa almost giggles. He comes, and he forces himself to swallow the liquid down his throat. He wipes his mouth and licks his lips. 

“Where were we?” he asks sultry-like. His eyes are dark, like staring at pools of ash. It made him feel giddy and excited. 

“Turn around and spread your legs,” he orders, and he complies, turning around. He feels his legs were wide open and something warm prods his hole. It continues to lick and fills him with pleasure. He arches his back, and pushes closer. 

“What are you doing?” he pants, he felt as if he was rubber, slipping nothing to grip on. 

“Eating you out.” his voice is low and husky making him hard. 

He rubs his ass out farther, and almost slips but Iwaizumi catches him. 

He’s a moaning mess, he needed to be fucked. 

“Fuck me already.” he groans, and his tongue darts in and out and shivers. 

“Did you really get hard from my voice,” he asks lightly and he swallows, and he feels empty, whining when he lets go. 

“Do you have a condom?” and he shakes his head. He takes his fingers raw and flips him over. His fingers enter and he jerks from the burn, and it gradually fades away as he groans, he wanted more. His fingers slip in, and he collapses.

“Stop that.” he moans, and Iwaizumi looks up. He too climbs on the table, and Oikawa swings his legs so he’s on top of him, rubbing at his hole. He was quivering, it felt delicious. 

“Don’t tease me.” he kisses him hard, and their tongues push each other off, his breathing was getting heavy. 

He fixes himself on top of him. He drops on his cock, the impact making him shout. He has adjust to the feeling, and he’s being stretched out. 

He groans, rocking his hips, and Iwaizumi’s hands are planted on his hips digging into his bones, there would be a bruise. He loves finding the best spot and a shock of pleasure is sent down his spine. 

“Yes, yes.” he groans. 

Iwaizumi bucks his hips pivoting deeper into him, he was sweaty, but he didn’t care, it felt amazing. 

“Shit.” he cusses out. And he laughs harshly. 

“So- snarky -ah ohh…-” he stops when he hit just right, digs his fingernails into his chest,  his back arching once again. 

“Faster, Iwa-chan!” he yells, and he pounded below him and he feels nausea. 

“I’m going to-” and he relaxes when he comes. He slumps on his chest. The counter was dirty and sticky with come. 

“Let’s take a shower.” Iwaizumi suggests. And he agrees and slides off the counter, but his legs are like jelly and he almost falls. But he’s there to catch him and swoops him into his arms. 

“What a gentleman.” he cooes and he only rolls his eyes as he carries him to the bathroom. 

He helps him in the bathroom, and cleans him with the detachable shower head rinsing off all the dirt and his hair. 

He scrubs his back, and legs. And Oikawa does the same to him, the soap he uses is pines, his favorite smell. He dresses into one of Iwaizumi’s loose shirts, and meets him in the bedroom once his legs don’t fall apart. 

 

He leans on his shoulder, covered by the blankets as the night twinkles above them. Iwaizumi’s arms around him, coming closer. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asks, concern on his face, but he only smirks and kisses him lightly. 

“No, not at all.” his face soften and cradles him. 

“But Hajime.” he looks up, and Oikawa grins wide. 

 

“You should wear a suit more often.” he whispers. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and question?
> 
> ps. i'll post chapters or one-shots 2-3 times a week minus weekends
> 
>  
> 
> NEXT STORY IS ANGST SO BEWARE i write it better then smut lol
> 
> talk to me about haikyuu @ izumo_tz on insta
> 
> PSS. I posted A KAGEHINA ONESHOT YESTERDAY GO AND CHEK IT OUT BELOW
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141959


End file.
